Referred to as “universal integrated circuit (IC) card”, a UICC is an important component of a universal mobile communication system and is implemented in the form of expanding a subscriber identity module (SIM) card.
The UICC may be inserted into a terminal to be used as a module for user authentication. The UICC may store personal information of a user and information regarding a mobile network operator (MNO) to which the user subscribes.
However, there is a limit in storing only one integrated circuit card identifier (ICCID), one international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI), and one mobile station international ISDN number (MSISDN) in one UICC according to standards.